Апорт!
by Inflate
Summary: Просматривая земные телепередачи, Тандеркрекер обнаружил нечто полезное для своего домашнего любимца.


_От автора: Фанфик по комиксу "Robots in Disguise". _  
><em>Для тех, кто не в курсе: да, Тандеркрекер живет на Земле и у него есть собачка. Да, собачку зовут Бастер, но она - девочка.<em>  
><em>В комиксе не уточняется порода, но внешне она похожа на английского мастифа.<em>

* * *

><p>– <em>Барьер! – скомандовал человек, и его четвероногий питомец, собака по кличке Джесси, послушно перепрыгнул преграду. – Умница, держи, – Джесси вернулась к хозяину и взяла из его руки лакомство в качестве награды за успешно выполненную команду.<em>

Тандеркрекер смотрел на один из многих экранов, удивленно склонив голову. Нечаянно пойманная передача о дрессировке четвероногих белковых уже за три клика вызвала гору новых эмоций у синего летуна. Возможно, это не привлекло бы его внимание, даже учитывая склонность просматривать практически все, что могло предложить человеческое телевидение, но наличие собственного питомца пробудило в сикере интерес.

– _Не забывайте задабривать животное, – сказал человек с экрана, поглаживая по голове овчарку, которая сидела у левой ноги. – У собаки должна выработаться логическая цепочка: команда – действие – награда._

– Хм… – сдержанного прокомментировал Тандеркрекер, поводив ладонью по задней части темного шлема. – Заставлять беднягу делать всё за еду…

– … _А главное – это отличное упражнение и, в тоже время, развлечение для собаки. Джесси, апорт! _

Овчарка понеслась за палкой, брошенной хозяином, и послушно ее притащила.

Последняя команда заинтересовала Тандеркрекера больше всего. Тем более, это полезно и весело для животного… А смог бы он научить Бастер приносить предметы?

Сикер украдкой взглянул на щенка английского мастифа, который мирно посапывал, лежа на своей подстилке около ящика. А почему бы и нет?

– Бастер, малышка, ко мне! – позвал он.

Собака резко подняла свою широкую короткую мордочку, зевнула и лениво посмотрела на Тандера, словно спрашивая, чего именно он от нее хочет. Сикер же поднялся, чтобы одним щелчком тумблера отключить многочисленные экраны на стене, взять что-то с полочки возле платформы и опустился на одно колено, подзывая любимицу.

– Ко мне, Бастер! Давай, хорошая девочка!

Собачка поднялась на лапы и, отряхнувшись, побежала к хозяину. Ее короткие затупленные коготки издавали забавное цоканье при каждом соприкосновении с металлическим полом. Она остановилась около массивной ноги и села, виляя хвостом.

– Смотри, – начал мех, глядя на Бастер сверху вниз и демонстрируя ей ее любимый красный мячик, зажатый между большим и указательным пальцем, – я брошу тебе мячик, а ты мне его принесешь, потом – повторим. Ты меня поняла?

Бастер вопросительно склонила голову и повела тонким висячим ухом – она ничего не поняла, но мячик в руках хозяина навел на мысль, что сейчас будет игра. А это весело, поэтому она вскочила и залаяла, неистово махая хвостом.

– Отлично! Умная девочка, – улыбнулся Тандер, погладив собаку пальцем по голове и шее.

Сикер подразнил Бастер мячиком, а затем кинул его. К сожалению, его сила была немного больше, чем у тренера по телевизору, поэтому предмет отлетел не на три метра, как рекомендовали, а аж до конца огромного ангара, служившего им домом. Но собаку это не остановило: она с радостью кинулась за мячом, подпрыгивая ему в такт, стараясь схватить зубами. Когда попытка увенчалась успехом, животное гордо уселось в противоположном конце ангара, уронив мячик между передних лап, и издало громкое «Гав!», которое эхом разнеслось по помещению.

Тандеркрекер не смог сдержать улыбку, даже красная оптика засветилась ярче, выдавая его гордость за умного питомца. Но команда еще не была выполнена на сто процентов, только на пятьдесят.

– Давай, Бастер, теперь неси его ко мне! – он постучал кончиками пальцев по полу, призывая. Собака послушно вскочила на лапы и побежала к нему… оставив мячик валятся позади. – Нет, ты забыла мяч!

Но мастиф уже счастливо прыгал около огромных ног хозяина, требуя продолжения веселья. Тандеркрекер прогнал воздух по вентсистеме и, поднявшись, пошел за мячом, стараясь не наступить на Бастер, которая вилась под ногами и лаяла.

– Принеси…! То есть, апорт! – но и в этот раз собачка не поняла, чего от нее хотят.

И в следующий… и еще… и еще.

Седьмая попытка не принесла желаемого результата для Тандеркрекера. Он в очередной раз подобрал мячик, и устало плюхнулся на платформу, теребя его в пальцах. Странно… собака в передаче выполняла эту команду моментально! Палку бросили – она принесла. Так что же не так с Бастер, раз она так не может?

Сикер отвлекся и приуныл, не обратив внимания, что щенок обеспокоенно тыкает мордочкой в стыки брони на ступнях, желая выяснить, почему хозяин больше не хочет играть. Тандеркрекер был лучшим среди всех сикеров Кибертрона, участник первой смертоносной триады… Самые быстрые, ловкие, опасные… Да, сейчас в нем сложно узнать былую мощь, ибо мирная жизнь на Земле, вдали от баталий, слегка смазала привычную картину, но тем не менее он продолжал быть лучшим и того же требовал от своего питомца. Бастер не просто не хуже тех собак, она _должна _быть лучше, умнее и проворнее! Под стать хозяину! Но, увы, почему-то не может выполнить нужную команду.

Тандеркрекер взглянул на свою собаку. Она выглядела подавленной, просто сидела и смотрела исподлобья в фейсплет сикера маленькими темными глазками, склонив голову. Искра дрогнула, когда любимец жалостно заскулил.

– Бастер, ты что! Перестань, я не сержусь, – поспешил утешить сине-белый мех, нагибаясь и поглаживая собачку по спине, гладкая шерсть которой создавала приятное волнение в чувствительных сенсорах на пальцах меха, расслабляло.

Какая, в принципе, разница, умеет ли она выполнять команды, как собаки по телевизору? Бастер – его лучший друг, преданный и милый. К тому же, она очень умна и без всяких команд, вот как чувствует настроение хозяина.

– Все в порядке, – успокаивающим тоном проговорил он повеселевшей собаке. – Потом еще попробуем.

Мех выпрямился и повернулся к экранам. Скоро начнется его любимый сериал. Мячик он не глядя откинул в сторону: пускай Бастер еще порезвится с ним, а ему пора расслабиться. Все-таки дрессировка – не легкое дело, особенно, если не приносит результатов.

Спустя мгновение собака настойчиво поскребла когтями ногу меха, требуя внимания.

– Ох, Бастер, ну что еще? – Тандер нехотя посмотрел вниз, и его оптика расширилась от удивления. На полу сидел щенок, радостно виляя хвостом и держа в зубах мяч.


End file.
